powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Water Sentai Fishranger
Water Sentai Fishranger is a fanfictional Sentai series. Plot To be added Character Fishrangers Groundion Other Fishrangers Water Army There are three sets of antagonists in Fishranger, collectively referred to as the Evil Spirits (悪しき魂 Ashiki Tamashii. Though all three have different origins and background, the groups use the Bibi Soldiers and Bibi Insects in their arsenal, and Buredoran (later Buredo-RUN) is a member of each group. *'Sea Nighlok '(Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger) /Master Angel (45-50, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle ) *'Demon Bug Soldiers Waters' Universal Annihilation Army Warstar *'Sea Christmas '(1-15) *'Sea Shell '(1-12, 16) *'Sea Octo '(1-15, 45, Movie, Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger) *'Sea Supernova' (Movie) *'Sea Sun' (Movie) *Universal Insect Sea Monsters Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu *'Sea Fire '(17-32, Movie) *'Sea Fire Jr' (17-32, Movie) *'Sea Skull' (17-29, 45, Movie, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) *Sea Monsters Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis *'Sea Heat '(33-44) *'Sea Miss Heat' (33-44) *'Sea Fire Heat' (39-45) *Super Sea Monsters Dark Headders *'Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder' (46) *'Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder' (47) *'Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder' (47-48) *'Dark Gosei Knight of the Groundion Headder' (47-48) Arsenal Fish Buster◆◆◆◆◆ Sky Buster ◆◆ ***Red Sword ◆ ***Pink Shot ◆ **LandSea Buster ◆◆◆ ***Black Axe ◆ ***Yellow Claw ◆ ***Blue Bowgun ◆ Episodes ***#Rule 1: The Fish Angels Descend ***#Epic 2: Fantastic Fishrangers ***#Epic 3: Landick Power, Divided ***#Epic 4: Echo, Song of the Angels ***#Epic 5: Magical Milo ***#Epic 6: Breakout Fishrangers ***#Epic 7: Protect the Earth! ***#Epic 8: Fish Power, Out of Control ***#Epic 9: Gotcha☆i Fish Girls ***#Epic 11: Spark, Landick Power ***#Epic 12: The Miraculous Gosei Headder Great Assembly ***#Epic 13: Run! The Mystic Runner ***#Epic 14: Birth of the Ultimate Tag! ***#Epic 15: Countdown! The Life of the Earth ***#Epic 16: Dynamic] Michael ***#Epic 17: A New Enemy! The Spectral Demon Beasts ***#Epic 18: The Earth Purifying Knight of Destiny ***#Epic 19: Fishgold Will Not Allow It ***#Epic 20: Fall In Love Fishrangers ***#Epic 21: Elegant Shellsea ***#Epic 22: Over the Rainbow ***#Epic 23: Burn! Fishrangers ***#Epic 24: Miracle Attack Fishrangers ***#Epic 25: Nostalgic Bea ***#Epic 26: The Laughing Fish Angels ***#Epic 27: Wake Up Oscar! ***#Epic 28: A Father's Treasure ***#Epic 29: The Fishrangers are Sealed! ***#Epic 30: Romantic Shellsea ***#Epic 31: Never Give Up, Fishrangers! ***#Epic 32: Perform the Ultimate Miracle! ***#Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire ***#Epic 34: Fishgold Justice ***#Epic 35: Find the Perfect Leader! ***#Epic 36: Run,Oscar! ***#Epic 37: Excited Bea ***#Epic 38: Alice vs. Fishgold ***#Epic 39: Epic Zero ***#Epic 40: Strong Michael ***#Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship! ***#Epic 42: Passionate Milo ***#Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack ***#Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle ***#Epic 45: The Messiah is Born ***#Epic 46: Fishgold is Targeted ***#Epic 47: The Trap of the Earth Salvation Plan ***#Epic 48: The Fighting Gosei Power ***#Epic 49: Fight Towards the Future ***#Epic 50: Protecting the Planet is an Angel's Duty Specials ***#Water Sentai Fishranger : Epic on the Movie ***#Water Sentai Fishranger vs. Toqger: Epic on Ginmaku ***#Come Back! Water Sentai Fishranger : Last Epic - The Gosei Angels are National Icons!? ***#Coldranger Vs Fishranger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle Category:Series